


Poison

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2017 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, for souyowrimo 2017, yes this is a consensual sex pollen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you,” Yosuke said, to Souji’s surprise. “It’s… it’s that the only reason you want that is because some stupid dick tentacle injected you with poison.”





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 19 of the Souyowrimo challenge I'm doing over on my tumblr (I'm way, way behind). I decided to post this one here, separately, to keep my tumblr kind of safe-for-work. If you want to read the rest, you can find them over on my tumblr (artikgato) under the souyowrimo 2017 tag!

“Ugh, we should’ve known that the creepy weirdo would have a tentacle plant monster in his dungeon,” Yosuke balked. They were in the video-game-like castle dungeon of Mitsuo Kubo, and Souji was honestly surprised that they hadn't run into something as disgusting as this before now. Souji just shifted through his personas until he found one that had Agidyne, intent on burning the gross, writhing mass of vines that had appeared before them. Chie and Yukiko were both shrinking back away from it, and their grossed out expressions almost made him feel bad enough to tell them that they could sit this fight out, but unfortunately he needed them.

“Chin up, everyone. We don’t know what this thing’s capable of, so I need everyone to try their best, okay?” he said, making sure his voice carried to his teammates, and also Rise. “Rise, do you have a read on this thing yet?”

“Sorry, Sempai, I’m trying,” Rise’s voice echoed in his head, and he nodded, grim. They’d just have to try a little bit of everything until they found something that worked. With that in mind he had Yosuke cast Garula, which only succeeded in making the plant angry. Noted. On his turn he considered Agidyne, but he’d seen weirder things than a plant absorbing or reflecting fire in the TV world, so he decided to play it safe, shifting to a Persona that had Zionga - and the plant looked unfazed. Chie’s Bufu had a similar effect, as did Yukiko’s Agilao.

“They’re doing damage, but not very much. It must be strong to magical attacks,” Rise warned, and Chie made a horrified noise.

“You mean we have to attack this thing physically? Ugh! I don’t wanna get slime all over my boots!” she protested.

“Hey, I gotta get up close to attack it too, y’know!” Yosuke complained.

“I don’t like this any more than any of you do-” Souji started, but stopped his own sentence when he noticed that the plant seemed to withdraw all of its tentacles in on itself and started to...pulse.

“Gross,” Chie gagged.

“What did it do?” Souji asked.

“I don’t know, I’m still trying to scan it. It’s a tough one, Sempai!” Rise replied, sounding frantic. “I think it charged up some kind of attack from the looks of it.”

“Be on your guard, everyone,” Souji instructed. The other three nodded, assuming their defense positions. Souji shifted to a Persona that could nullify physical attacks, and readied his sword. It was a gamble - he’d have no defense if he was attacked magically, but if this Shadow was strong to most magic it had to be weak to something. He ran up and struck, slicing through one of the vines cleanly, but the monster didn’t seem to have much of a reaction to it, even as the tentacle seemed to melt into black goop. He quickly retreated.

“Did that do _anything_?” Yosuke asked, surprised.

“I think it did a bit of damage,” Rise replied, a frown in her voice. “Hm...wait, it’s doing something! Watch out, everyone!” The monster’s remaining tentacles sort of peeled back away from itself to wriggle on the ground around it, revealing a large red flower. As they watched, a red tentacle started to sprout out of the middle of the flower. The tentacle was - there was no way around this comparison - oddly dick-shaped.

“Ugh, man! What the hell is this!” Yosuke protested, gesturing at the definitely dick-shaped tentacle. It had...veins and everything.

“Oh god, I think it’s gonna attack with that,” Chie said, nerves obvious in her voice. The tentacle sprouted up to its full height, leaving it several feet tall, and as they nervously watched the...head seemed to split apart, and a jagged looking green spike shot out of it. Yosuke made a pained noise, Yukiko backed up and hid behind her fan, Chie was looking around for something to hide behind, and Souji barely noticed any of that, because Rise was frantically shouting at him.

“It’s going to target Yukiko-sempai, _you have to stop it!_ ” she warned. And, indeed, the new tentacle started to lash out in Yukiko’s direction. Fortunately Souji was standing close enough to her, so he all but threw himself at her, managing to push her out of the way and evade the stabbing motion of the spiked tentacle.

Well...mostly. As the tentacle withdrew it caught his upper arm, slicing cleanly through his uniform jacket and the shirt underneath and cutting into his skin. He barely noticed, though, as he was busy using his other arm to bring his sword up and cut straight through the tentacle. The Shadow shrieked and writhed for a second, before it dissolved into black goop.

And _then_ he noticed the cut on his arm. It was alarming that it had even happened, considering the fact that he should have been impervious to physical attacks from Shadows. The cut was pretty bad, actually - bad enough that he immediately dropped his sword and clutched his opposite hand over the wound, teeth gritted.

“Hold on, Souji-kun,” Yukiko said, and then the usual cool warmth of a Diarama spell washed over him, the pain fading almost instantly as his wound knitted itself back together. He breathed a sigh of relief and let Yukiko inspect the wound.

“Sempai, are you okay? Do you feel weird at all?” Rise asked him. Chie arrived beside Yukiko, concern on her face, and Yosuke was still trying to make his way across the battlefield. Souji _did_ feel weird, now that he thought about it. He felt a little hot, and kind of dizzy.

“Whoa, Partner! What’s wrong?” Yosuke was saying, and Souji didn’t understand why until he realized that he was tipping over. He tried to right himself in a panic, but his limbs felt oddly heavy. Yosuke caught him before he could hit the floor. Strong, dependable Yosuke. He could always count on him…

And then the ground just fell out from under them.

They didn’t fall very far, which was weird, and even weirder was the fact that the ground was somehow soft when they landed.

“What the hell?” Yosuke asked, and Souji opened his eyes from when he’d instinctively closed them to see him crouched beside Souji and looking around. They were in a small room. The walls and ceiling were made of the same pixelated bricks that the rest of the castle had been made of, and the walls were lined with torches. The floor, however, was what was weird - as Souji sat up, he realized that it seemed to be one giant pillow. And also, he realized after taking a more detailed look around, there didn’t seem to be an exit. The hole from they'd fallen through the ceiling was gone too, somehow.

“No exit,” he said, flopping back down onto the pillow-ground with a sigh. “Great.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Yosuke asked, and his concerned face appeared above Souji after a couple of seconds. Souji couldn’t help smiling. He had such a nice face, it was always good to see him. Yosuke looked concerned, though. “W-why are you looking at me like that? Did you hit your head or - oh, you don’t have a fever, do you?” His body did still feel hot, but not in a fever way...he was trying to figure out how to explain that when Yosuke reached a hand down and pushed his bangs back, setting his hand on Souji’s hot forehead and _wow_ , his hand felt cool, and being touched was so _nice_.

He must have made a weird noise, because Yosuke jerked his hand away with a panicked expression. Souji pouted.

“Hey, put it back, your hand feels nice,” he said, reaching out for his hand. Yosuke gave a nervous laugh, sitting a little further away from him and keeping himself out of arm’s reach.

“I...I think that tentacle thing did something to you, Partner,” Yosuke replied.

“ _Sempai, are you two hurt? Is everything okay?_ ” Rise’s voice filtered into his brain. It almost sounded like she’d had the volume turned way down on her voice, or like it was coming from far away.

“Rise? I can barely hear you,” Souji replied, and Yosuke looked immensely relieved. “We’re both fine, but Yosuke is saying that the Shadow did something to me. I feel warm all over?”

“ _Sempai, listen to me carefully, okay? We’re gonna try to find a way to get you two out of that room. That Shadow got you with a weird kind of poison. Instead of making you sick it, uh...oh, how am I supposed to say this…_ ” she trailed off, sounding distressed.

“Rise? What does the poison do?” he asked. Yosuke looked alarmed.

“ _It...uh. It was targeting Yukiko-sempai, it was meant for her...thank god you pushed her out of the way,_ ” Rise babbled, and Souji frowned.

“You’re not making any sense,” he said, and Rise gave a sigh.

“ _It was supposed to make her want to...want to_ breed _. Do you get it?_ ” she asked. And then suddenly, everything made sense. Why he felt hot, why Yosuke touching him had felt so nice, why he was suddenly very aware of how attractive Yosuke was (not that he hadn’t been aware before, but now he was somehow _extra_ aware). He blushed.

“...oh,” he all but squeaked in response.

“ _Since you aren’t a girl I don’t know exactly what it’s doing to you, but-_ ” Rise continued, but Souji just shook his head.

“I know,” he interjected, and her voice fell silent. “Rise, can you do me a favor? Cut off communications for a while, okay?”

“ _B-but why would...oh! Y-yes! And just...we’re really trying to find a way into that room, okay?_ ” she said, before he felt the channel with her close. He heaved a sigh.

“W-what does the poison do?” Yosuke asked. “Why did you ask Rise to cut off communications?” He looked so concerned, and Souji was touched. He paused for a moment to examine that, and determined that he would have felt that way even without the effect of the poison. Souji heaved a sigh and started to sit up, but felt the dizziness come back and laid back down with a groan.

“You saw what that thing looked like. You can figure it out,” Souji said, looking over at Yosuke. Yosuke looked away immediately, folding his arms over his stomach.

“I-I mean, yeah, it _looked_ like a dick, but that doesn’t mean-” Yosuke started to protested.

“Yosuke, I’m going to be blunt. The poison is making me really, really horny,” Souji said. Yosuke went totally red.

“O-oh, well, I...uh. I guess I’ll...let you take care of that!” he replied, voice getting more and more shrill as he started to panic. He shot to his feet. “I’ll just go sit in a corner and listen to my music or something. Can’t give you more privacy than that here, sorry!” Despite his dizziness, Souji managed to get to a kneeling position and grab onto the bottom of Yosuke’s coat, stopping him in his tracks.

“I don’t think that will work,” Souji rasped. Yosuke very pointedly didn’t look at him, but at least turned in his direction to talk to him.

“Performance anxiety in front of another guy? Don’t worry, man, I won’t judge,” he said, but from the look on his face even _he_ didn’t believe what he was saying. Souji sighed.

“Yosuke, the poison was meant for Yukiko,” he explained. “The ground didn’t open up when she was there, or when Chie was there. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“M-my extra weight made the ground collapse?” Yosuke tried, with a nervous little laugh. Souji sighed, letting go of his coat and letting himself slump back, propped up only with his hands behind his back.

“Look, I know this is…” he started to say ‘hard’, and then thought the better of it, “...difficult for you. It’s difficult for me, too. But I need your help right now, Partner. I...I need you.” Yosuke gave a shuddering sigh, turning away and putting his hands over his face, which was turning bright red. “I know you don’t want to have sex with a guy, okay, but I really need your help.”

A few agonizing minutes went by. Souji could almost feel the poison in him, making him hot and sensitive to even the smallest of movements of his clothes against his skin. He shifted just a bit and had to bite back a gasp when his pants rubbed up against what was becoming a very painful, very prominent bulge. If Yosuke didn’t do something soon he really _would_ have to try to take care of it himself, and he just had a feeling that masturbation wasn’t going to work. Eventually, Yosuke lowered his hands. He was looking at the ground, and Souji couldn’t see much of his face, but it was still red, and he was biting his lip.

“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you,” Yosuke eventually said, to Souji’s surprise. “It’s… it’s that the only reason _you_ want that is because some stupid dick tentacle injected you with poison.”

Souji was _floored_. For a few seconds he was sure he hadn’t heard Yosuke right, and then he realized with a start that Yosuke’s shoulders were shaking a little, and his face was turned completely away from Souji now. He scrambled to stand up, only managing to make it up to his knees, and grabbed for Yosuke’s hand with both of his, startling him.

“That isn’t it at all!” he declared, tugging insistently on Yosuke’s hand until he finally turned to face him. Just as he’d suspected, Yosuke had been crying. It made his heart ache. “Yosuke, the poison isn’t _making_ me want anything, it’s just amplifying what I already wanted.”

“Huh?” Yosuke asked, finally looking down and meeting his eyes. Souji bit back a groan, because even that amount of intimacy was making his dick throb. _Shit_.

“I’ve liked you for a while now, Yosuke,” Souji said, and he had to close his eyes to avoid eye contact, because it was becoming unbearable. “I’ve had the biggest, most frustrating crush on you for months now, and I didn’t want to ruin things between us because _I like you that much_.”’

“Oh,” Yosuke wheezed. Souji couldn’t help opening his eyes, and Yosuke was beet red, with his free hand over his mouth, and he was staring down at Souji with wide eyes. “I...oh.”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Souji said, and made the mistake of shifting a little, unable to stifle a gasp at the feeling of his pants and boxers sliding against his dick. “And I’m sorry, but this is unbearable.” With that he abruptly let go of Yosuke’s hand and his hands basically flew down to his waistband, fumbling with his belt in his haste. He didn’t even bother taking the belt off, just pulled it loose enough that he could get his pants undone and push them and his boxers down to his thighs, and the slide of cotton against his skin felt _so_ good, and the slightly cool air of the room felt amazing on his cock. He didn’t even try to stifle his moan when he finally wrapped a hand around himself and started to stroke. It relieved the tension a little bit, but it didn’t feel as good as usual, almost like his pleasure was being muted.

“I-I thought you said that wouldn’t work!” Yosuke stammered from somewhere in front of him.

“It won’t,” Souji bit out. “But I’m so...I don’t know what else to…”

“Uh...let...let me...” Yosuke stammered, and Souji was dimly aware of him kneeling down beside where Souji was basically curled around his dick, sitting on his legs with one arm braced on the ground in front of himself. Then he felt a hand that wasn’t his close around his dick, right under the head, and everything went white. His body jolted, head thrown back, and he felt an arm supporting him as he arched backwards, thrusting his dick up into Yosuke’s hand with a gasp, waves of pleasure washing over him.

“D-did you just come?” Yosuke asked, timidly, after a few seconds.

“Yeah,” Souji gasped in reply, and he could feel his body still twitching.

“Oh. Uh...n-nothing came out, and-”

“I’m still hard, I know,” Souji panted. He started stroking himself again, reaching up with his unoccupied hand and putting it on Yosuke’s, urging him to squeeze him. “Keep going.”

“S-sure,” Yosuke replied, and started to stroke Souji in tandem with Souji’s own movements. He eventually rearranged himself so that he was sitting behind Souji, with Souji’s back against his chest, and that felt nice. Even through their clothes, he could feel Yosuke’s muscles shift as he breathed and moved, and it made Souji’s entire back feel so good. Yosuke eventually shifted his grip so that he could rub his thumb over the head of Souji’s cock, a move that Souji guessed Yosuke used on himself, and it felt _amazing_ . He let his head drop back against Yosuke’s shoulder with an appreciative groan, and, _wow_ Yosuke smelled nice. He turned his head to bury his nose in the crook of Yosuke’s neck and couldn’t help flicking his tongue out for a taste. He tasted salty from sweat, but, god damn, salt and skin had never tasted better to Souji. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, sucking on the skin with a moan.

“Hey, stop that! You’ll leave a hickey!” Yosuke protested, and Souji pulled back with a pout.

“Can’t help it, you taste good,” he explained, before returning to sucking on that one patch of skin. Yosuke shuddered, grip tightening on a downward stroke that made Souji see stars. His own hand fell away from his member, and he shamelessly thrust himself up into Yosuke’s hand with a whine. It felt good, _really_ good, but it just wasn’t quite enough. He whined and shuddered as another orgasm washed over him, but once again nothing came out and he was still as hard as ever and hot all over when it was done. And this time he felt...slick. He shifted his hips experimentally, and he felt his asshole _twitch_ , and he was definitely slick between his cheeks. That...really should have worried him more than it did.

“This isn’t working,” Yosuke said, even as he continued to stroke Souji’s cock. Souji nodded.

“Mmm, yeah, I think you need to fuck me,” he said, and Yosuke jumped so hard at the words that he nearly threw Souji off of him. He sputtered out syllables that were probably supposed to be words of protest, until Souji whined and twitched his hips up into his hand, which had gone totally still.

“F-fuck you? Bu-but we...I...we don’t have anything to use as lube,” Yosuke finally protested. In response, Souji reached up and grabbed the hand that was on his dick, uncurling it and pushing it down between his thighs. One of his fingers brushed against Souji’s asshole, and Souji moaned hotly, head falling back against Yosuke’s shoulder again. “W-what the hell? That’s...guys aren’t supposed to get wet like this, right?!”

“It’s the poison,” Souji muttered, rolling his hips down against Yosuke’s fingers with a moan. “Please, please Partner I need you so bad…”

“Fuck, Souji,” Yosuke muttered. He pulled his hand back, prompting a needy whine from Souji. “I’ll...I’ll do it, okay? Just be patient.”

“Need you,” Souji groaned, eyes tearing up at the lack of stimulation. Yosuke gripped his shoulders, sliding out from behind him, and he got a little disoriented for a second, but soon found himself lying on his back with Yosuke hovering over him. Then Yosuke was tugging his pants all the way off of his legs, and that felt good, but he needed much more than that. He whimpered.

“Yosuke…” he groaned.

“I’m here, Partner, just be patient,” came Yosuke’s shaky reply, as he hurriedly undid his belt and unbuttoned the fly of his pants. He pushed his pants and underwear down, revealing his hardness, and Souji felt his own dick twitch as a pulse of heat ripped through him at the sight. He must have moaned, because Yosuke gave a shaky laugh. “I guess you like what you see, huh?”

“Put it in me,” Souji gasped, amazed at his own lack of shame. Yosuke blushed hard in response.

“I-in a minute, okay? I need to get you ready,” he said, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants, leaving them on the floor has he sat down in front of Souji. Souji bent his legs at the knee and spread his legs for Yosuke, watching the brunette settle nervously between them. He reached down, cautiously, and pressed the tip of his pointer finger against Souji’s flinching, slick hole. It slid inside, easily, and it was so good but not nearly enough.

“More,” Souji gasped, fighting to keep his hips still.

“S-sure,” Yosuke replied, sliding in a second finger easily, and then a third. Souji groaned. Close, but not enough.

“More, I need more,” he huffed in response, even as Yosuke started moving his fingers around, spreading them experimentally.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” Yosuke stammered in response, sounding a little overwhelmed. Souji whimpered, the whimper morphing into a high-pitched moan as one of Yosuke’s fingers brushed against his prostate. His very, very sensitive prostate. Yosuke looked startled, but he curled his fingers to press firmly against it, and Souji nearly lost it. His hands gripped the pillow-like material below him and he felt his spine arch as another orgasm hit him, this one much more powerful than the last, leaving him shaking and quivering, and he needed Yosuke’s dick so bad it almost hurt.

“Please, Yosuke, I need more, _please_ ,” he gasped, and he could feel tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, his need to be fucked was so strong. He was fully aware that the poison had taken over him entirely, but he didn’t really care. All he cared about was getting Yosuke’s dick in him at any cost.

“Okay, okay,” Yosuke said, pulling his fingers out, and Souji nearly cried at the feeling of being empty. But then Yosuke was grabbing his hips and tugging Souji toward him, and his hard head was pressing against Souji’s entrance and sliding in easily, so easily, way more easily than it should have. Souji thrashed a little in Yosuke's grip, panting hard as he felt him pushing in, thick and throbbing and _deep_. When he felt Yosuke's hips press against him, felt that he was fully inside him, he moaned in ecstasy and came again. He felt Yosuke grip his hips hard in response. 

“You okay?” Yosuke managed to pant out, and, honestly, Souji had never felt better.

“God, you feel so good,  _yes_ ,” Souji groaned in response. He tried to shift his hips a little, but Yosuke held him in place, panting. “I need...m-move, Yosuke…”

“Can’t,” Yosuke gasped, shaking his head, teeth gritted. “Sorry, gonna cum if I move...j-just wait a sec, _please_ .” Souji whimpered in response, but managed to collect enough of his wits about him to obey, gripping hard at the cushion underneath him. “Hah...you’re so _tight_ ,” Yosuke added as he leaned over him, gasping with exertion. It felt like forever before his breathing finally calmed down. 

“Ready?” Yosuke asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Please,” Souji moaned, and Yosuke nodded, gripping Souji’s hips and starting to thrust. Souji threw his head back at the feeling, gasping out Yosuke’s name. Yosuke’s cock just felt so _good_ , the head dragging against his prostate as he pulled back, the sharp jolt of pleasure he felt when he thrust back in - it was amazing. It was so good he could barely think, barely breathe. He reached up to grip the back of Yosuke’s uniform jacket, then down to grab his ass in a feeble attempt to make him thrust harder. He kept trying to spread his legs wider, too, to let Yosuke get deeper inside him, but he couldn’t with the way Yosuke had him pinned. All he could do was move with him as he thrusted, harder and harder and faster, and let his body ramp up for another orgasm. He cried out and arched his body up against Yosuke’s, and Yosuke’s thrusts came to an a abrupt stop with him buried all the way inside Souji’s twitching body.

“You came again?” Yosuke panted, eyes tightly shut.

“Y-yeah,” Souji gasped in response. Yosuke groaned.

“You don’t normally come this many times, right?” he asked, and Souji was privately amazed that he could carry on a conversation like this when he was balls deep inside of Souji.

“It’s the…” he shook his head to clear it. “The poison.”

“Still not done?” Yosuke asked, eyes still tightly shut. Souji moaned.

“No but I think I’m close?” he answered, and Yosuke gave a sigh of relief.

“Good,” he said. He shifted his grip on Souji’s hips, then started thrusting again. “M-me too.”

“Nngh,” was all Souji managed to say in response, because god _damn_ he was sensitive now. He grabbed the back of Yosuke’s jacket and held on as Yosuke pounded into him, hard and fast, and it felt so _good_. Yosuke leaned down and captured his lips and Souji whined his name into his mouth. Yosuke pushed his tongue into Souji’s mouth in response, and Souji greedily sucked on it with a muffled groan. When Yosuke pulled back from the liplock he was panting hard, his eyes hazy.

“Getting close,” Yosuke said. “Gonna come…”

“Do it,” Souji goaded, with a moan. “Come for me, Partner.” Yosuke moaned his name and snapped his hips hard, and Souji felt felt hot, wet cum flood his ass, and that was it. The poison just...ran its course, and he shouted Yosuke’s name and came hard, all over his stomach. Yosuke’s thrusts slowed down and he eventually stopped, burying his face into Souji’s neck, and Souji eventually realized that he was clinging to him, arms and legs both wrapped around him.

“Is it over?” Yosuke eventually asked.

“Yeah,” Souji sighed, finally letting his arms and legs fall away to drop onto the cushion-like floor. Yosuke pushed himself up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the mess on Souji’s stomach. He looked up into Souji’s eyes, looking hesitant and a little scared.

“So you’re okay now, right?” he asked. Souji nodded. “And, um, you’re not mad at me, right? The poison-”

“Is this really a conversation we should be having with your dick still inside me?” Souji asked. Yosuke went pale, and immediately pulled back and got off of Souji. They both winced at the obvious trickle of cum that followed.

“ _Souji-sempai, we found a door! Is...is it safe to come in, now?_ ” Rise’s voice asked, startling Souji so bad that he sat up too fast and got dizzy. He fell back to the floor with a groan.

“Not yet, Rise. Give us a few minutes, please?” he asked.

“ _Just let us know when you’re ready to be rescued_ ,” she replied, and then cut off communications again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yosuke asked, and he wasn’t looking at him. Souji frowned.

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy. Are you okay?” he asked.

“Me? Worry about yourself, Partner,” Yosuke answered, and he still wasn’t looking at him. Souji sighed.

“Yosuke, I want you to know that the poison didn’t make me do anything I didn’t already want to do,” he said, struggling into a sitting position.

“Y-yeah, I know,” Yosuke replied. He’d walked over to where he’d left his pants, and was pulling on his underwear. “You told me that.”

“You seemed like you needed to hear it again,” Souji replied. He watched Yosuke pull on his pants. “Yosuke, did you-”

“I’m not the one that was under the influence of weird dick tentacle poison,” Yosuke replied, flashing a grin over his shoulder at Souji. It didn’t reach his eyes. Souji swallowed.

“...I’m sorry if I pressured  you into that,” he finally said, staring down at the cushiony floor underneath him. “I hope we can still be friends after this.”

“Of course we can,” Yosuke said, making his way over to kneel down in front of Souji again. “...more than friends, I hope. I just...a lot happened. I need some time to, uh, come to terms with it.” Souji blinked up at him, and this time his smile was reaching his eyes. “You didn’t force me into anything, honest.”

“Good,” Souji replied, with a relieved sigh. Yosuke started unbuttoning his jacket, and Souji must have given him a confused look, because he laughed.

“No towels down here. I always have my jacket buttoned up, so nobody'll notice if my shirt's gone. We can use it to clean up,” he explained. Souji blinked.

“You don’t have to,” he protested, but Yosuke was already stripping out of the shirt.

“I’ve got plenty more where this came from,” he replied, tossing the shirt at Souji’s head. Souji took it as Yosuke slipped the jacket back on over his bare torso, and Souji was a little relieved to notice that he still found Yosuke ridiculously attractive, even with the poison gone from his system. He mopped up the mess on his stomach and ass as best he could.

“I guess we should...leave it here?” he asked. Yosuke shrugged, so he crumpled the shirt up and threw it into a corner before reaching for his own pants and underwear. He had to lean very heavily on Yosuke to pull them up, as now that the poison was out of his system he was really, really sore. He let Yosuke pat down his hair and straighten his clothes for him, only feeling a little embarrassed, and reached out to do the same for him.

“Can you walk?” Yosuke asked, and Souji tried. He winced, and Yosuke just sighed and grabbed one of his arms, slinging it around his shoulder.

“You really did a number on my ass,” he joked, and Yosuke went red.

“Do you want my help or not?” he grumbled, and Souji just laughed.

“I’m ready to go home and take a hot shower and sleep for about seven years,” he said, and Yosuke smiled.

“Sounds great,” he replied. “Hey, um...we...we should talk about this, shouldn’t we?”

“We should,” Souji agreed. “Do you think your parents would let you stay over tonight if we said we’re studying?”

“They’ve never had a problem before,” Yosuke replied. He was blushing again, and even without the poison in his system Souji still found it really, really cute.

“Good,” Souji said. “Now, are you ready to face the others?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Yosuke grumbled. “I just hope they don’t give me too much hell for this.”

“Hm?” Souji asked. “Rise wasn’t listening, and none of them know anything about what happened in here.”

“Yeah, but they’re gonna take one look at you not being able to walk properly and put two and two together really fast,” Yosuke pointed out.

“That could be from the fall,” Souji replied. “Or the poison. We don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to.”

“...okay,” Yosuke finally said. He shifted Souji so that he had a firmer grip on his arm. “Okay, tell Rise to let us out.”

(Everybody noticed the big, obvious hickey on Yosuke's neck, but nobody said anything, because he looked so embarrassed. Once they started dating, Souji and Yosuke did eventually tell the team about what happened, leaving out all of the details of course. They put in a little more effort than the normally would have to defeat Mitsuo's Shadow when the eventually fought him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe this is the first time I've written something with the sex pollen tag?


End file.
